Side seaming, top/bottom matching and edge guiding are all functions presently being performed in the manufacture of apparel. For example, all of these functions are performed in the joining of the front and back half of a pant panel via an automatic apparatus. The patent to Kosrow et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4.086,860 which issued May 2, 1978 discloses such a device. In operation, an operator manually aligns the top edges of the fabric panels and inserts the side edges into an aligner means. The aligner means then, during an automatic sequence, aligns the side and bottom edges of the fabric plies in a predetermined manner.